pokemon, dungeons, and teams
by kingalex1234
Summary: when Alex is thrown into a world of Pokémon, with little to no memory of how he got there, then he has only one choice: figure out where he came from, and how to get back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon mystery dungeon, or Pokémon itself.**

Prologue

A voice spoke to me.

"Hello, and welcome to the world of Pokémon" it said. All I could see was black, and I had almost no memory.

"Umm, thanks?" I said, a bit confused "where am I?"

"Let's start with a few questions" it replied, seeming to ignore my question "first question: can you focus on something you like?"

"Yes" I replied, without hesitation.

"Ok" the voice said. I heard a few ticks "second question: there is a wallet on the side of the road, what do you do?"

"Turn it into the police" I said, again, without hesitation.

"Ok" the voice said, a few more tics were heard "next question: are there many things you would like to do?"

I had to think for a moment "yes" I decided

"Ok" the voice replied. A few more tics were heard "next question: do you like to imagine things for your amusement?"

"Yes" I replied instantly.

"Ok" the voice said. 2 more tics "next question: can you sincerely thank someone when you feel grateful?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Ok" the voice said. 3 tics "do you fall asleep without noticing?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Ok" it said. 3 tics "do you sometimes run out of things to do all of a sudden?"

"Yes" I replied. A couple more tics "finally, are you a boy or a girl?"

What kind of question was that? "Boy" I said.

It hesitated "you are gentle, right, and love helping people" it said "I think you'd be a good bulbasaur"

Bulbasaur? What was that? "I'm sorry, what?"

"You will now enter the world of Pokémon, enjoy!"

My counsousness faded, as did the voice.

**After reading a rather…odd fan fiction, I had an idea I just couldn't shake. Due to the fact that progress on my current story is going slow, and the story is set to be MANY more chapters, I decided to take a risk and post this. If I get positive feedback, I will continue. If I get no feedback, then I will delete the story. I might post chapter 1 today, but no more than that. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. I'm also wide open to OC's, just like in my Minecraft fan fiction. Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon mystery dungeon, or Pokémon itself.**

Chapter 1: Pokémon teams

I felt a pleasant breeze around me. Where was I? Was I dreaming? Wait…was that a voice I heard?

"Hey! Wake up already!"

I woke up and saw I was in some kind of forest. I stood up immediately and looked around. Almost immediately, I saw a brown fox, one who looked female…somehow…

"Oh, good, you're awake!" she said "you were passed out here, I'm glad you woke up!"

I decided it was better if I let her speak, though I usually wasn't fond of not talking…maybe it was because of how tired I was.

"I'm Lilly, nice to meet you!" she said happily "I haven't seen you around, who are you?" I could tell it wasn't meant to be hostile, just curious.

"I-I'm a human" I said shakily, thinking she thought I was…whatever she was.

"Really?" she asked, seeming confused "but…you look like a normal Pikachu to me!"

Pikachu? Wasn't I a bulbasaur? I looked at myself and saw I was a yellow mouse. Yep…a Pikachu if I ever saw one…but how? Why? And why didn't I have any memory?

"You're…strange…" Lilly said, curiosity mixed with confusion "what's your name?"

My name…oh yea!

"I'm Alex" I said, trying to stay calm.

"Alex…that's a funny name!" Lilly said, smiling.

"Somebody! Help!"

"Huh? There's shouting from over there" Lilly said. A butterfly-like creature came fluttering over to us. I recognized it as a Butterfree "what's the matter?"

"It's horrible!" she said "my caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!"

"What?" Lilly asked, shocked.

"A huge fissure opened in the ground and he fell in!" she continued "he's too young to crawl out by himself, but when I went to help, the Pokémon attacked me!"

"Wait, you were attacked by other Pokémon?" Lilly asked.

"The fissure must be making them angry, they're out of control!" she said "I'm not strong enough to fend them off! What do I do?" she started fluttering around panicking.

"Well, we can't just do nothing!" Lilly said, apparently talking to me "come on!" I nodded and we ran off together.

"Where are we going?" I asked, running on all fours.

"Just keep running" Lilly said "oh, and be careful with the brush"

"What? I asked, the moment before I crashed through the brush, causing me to tumble into a clearing.

She giggled as she jumped out the same way, landing on her paws "are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I said, brushing myself off "where are we?"

"Tiny woods" Lilly said "it's a mystery dungeon, so we have to get to the end"

"Mystery dungeon?" I asked

"Yea" she replied "they're parts of areas where it becomes maze-like. They're often caused by disasters making Pokémon hostile. Shouldn't be a problem"

"Oh…makes sense" I said "where's Caterpie?"

"I don't know" Lilly replied "we probably should have asked Butterfree"

"Oh well" I said with a sigh "let's just look around, we should find him that way"

After quite a bit of walking, and fighting some of the Pokémon, we finally got to the last floor. Unlike the other floors, this one was mostly empty…except for a small voice that echoed from nearby.

"Mommy! Where are you?"

We walked up to see it was a caterpie that was crying.

"We came to rescue you" Lilly said without hesitation.

"Huh?" the caterpie shakily said, turning around.

"Let's go, your mom's waiting!" Lilly said.

"Ok!" the caterpie replied. It followed us as we left.

We got back to the Butterfree, and she seemed overjoyed. "My baby's safe…how could I ever repay you?" she said.

"It's fine, don't worry!" Lilly said, smiling "it's been more dangerous lately, so I'm just glad he's not hurt"

"Well, could you at least tell me your names?" Butterfree asked.

"I'm Lilly, and this is Alex" Lilly replied, nudging me.

"Cool!" the Caterpie said. He was staring at me with admiration. It was kind of embarrassing…but felt good too. "Thank you Lilly and Alex!"

"I know it's not nearly enough…but here" Buterfree gave us three different berries: a Pecha, an Oran, and a rawst. "Thank you so much, bye!" she fluttered off, her caterpie following.

Lilly turned to me "thanks for helping me, Alex" she said "I like you...I mean, uh…" she seemed to get embarrassed.

I just rolled my eyes "I know what you meant" I said.

She looked at me again "sorry…" she said. She perked up "what are you going to do? After this, I mean"

I blinked, and looked down. I didn't know anything, barely even knew who I was! How was I supposed to figure out something to do?

Lilly looked at me, concern in her eyes "if you don't have a place to stay, why don't you come with me?" she asked.

I nodded and followed her to the edge of a town, where there was a hut with a path. We stopped in front of the path.

"Well, here we are!" she said. It actually looked comfortable…I liked it.

"Like it?" Lilly asked. I nodded, and she walked over to the mailbox "this is your mailbox"

"Oh, ok" I said.

I could see her thoughts whirling "you know…a lot of natural disasters have been happening recently" Lilly said "and many Pokémon are suffering too…and, umm…"

"Well?" I asked when she didn't continue.

She looked at me "I want to make a rescue team!" she said "we're more than capable, considering we rescued that Caterpie. Please?"

I thought for a moment. I didn't feel comfortable being part of a team, considering I didn't have memory, but one look at Lilly and I couldn't say no.

"Sure" I said "sounds great"

"Yay!" Lilly cried "oh, what should our name be?"

A name? I wasn't good with names…hmm... "I don't know" I said.

"Well, how about team Rescue?" she asked.

I thought for a moment "that sounds nice" I said.

"Yay!" she said, jumping for joy "ok, see you tomorrow!" she ran off, and I went in to the hut to sleep.

**Due to the great feedback for my story, I have made another chapter…you're welcome! This roughly follows the story line of PMD: red rescue team. I welcome OC's, including other rescue teams, too make it a bit more interesting. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon mystery dungeon, or Pokémon itself.**

Chapter 2: electric cave

I woke up and looked around groggily "ugh…still the same…" I said to myself "why am I like this? No memory, different species…it doesn't make sense!" I yawned "I don't feel so well…I should go back to sleep…"

I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep. When I woke up, I felt better. I smiled and walked outside, to find Lilly sleeping. She woke up immediately "huh?" she asked sleepily. She jumped up "oh, sorry! I've been waiting since dawn and must have dozed off!"

"it's fine" I replied "I can relate to the excitement"

she looked at me happily "our team officially begins today!" she said "but, uh…it dosen't seam like we have any offers…"

I yawned and thought for a moment. "what about the mailbox?" I asked

"oh, right, the mailbox" she said. she ran over to the mailbox, actually running into it in the process, then opened it. "yay! It's here!"

"what's here?" I asked

"our rescue team starter kit! Every team gets one" she said. "it has our badge, a toolbox, and even a newspaper! But…there's nothing else…I guess there really isn't any missions for us yet, huh?"

"we aren't well known, so it's no surprise" I replied. Suddenly, a peliper flew to the mailbox, putting something in it, then flying off "or maybe someone does know about us"

"you should check!" Lilly said "it's your mailbox after all!"

I nodded and looked inside. There was a single letter, but it was sloppily written "I can't read this" I said

"it looks like magnetite hand writing to me" Lilly said "I'll read it for you!"

"ok…" I replied, handing it to her.

"bzz bzz bzz!" she read, making sound effects to match (which, btw, I found adorable) "I heard about you from caterpie. Please. We need your help. Magnemite is in trouble. A strange electromagnetic wave flowed through a dungeon…and it stuck together Magnemite and Magnemite…that isnt enough to form a magneton. Its not complete the way it is now. Please, we need help. Bzz bzz bzz. From Magnemites friend"

"well, only understood half of that" I said "but I know what we're dealing with"

"what we're dealing with?" Lilly asked "that means we're going?" her eyes lit up at the thought.

"of course" I said "what kind of rescue team would we be otherwise?"

"yay!" she yelled, tackle-hugging me. the moment she got up, she darted off towards the edge of town, and I followed.

Using a map we had, we found our way towards a place called Thunderwave Cave…heh, fitting name.

"we're here~" Lilly said in a sing-song voice. I saw two creatures standing side-by-side, looking into the cave. They looked like metal cylanders with magnets for arms, and a screw on their head. Judging by the message, there were four in total, including the two trapped inside.

"oh, you are here. Bzbzbzz!" one of them said. I found it funny how they made electric sounds. "My friends are in this cavern. Bzbzbzz. My friends should be on B6f. please help them! Bzbzbzzzt!"

"let's go" I said.

"right behind you!" Lilly said excitedly. And then, we entered the cave.

I could feel the electromagnetic energy in the cave, luckily it didn't really affect me…can't say the same for Lilly though, who's fur was sticking up all over the place.

"this is why I hate static!" Lilly complained "I don't get how electric pokemon live in these places!"

"because we create the same energy?" I suggested, trying to suppress a laugh. Lilly shook herself, trying to get her fur back to normal, and failing. I burst out laughing.

"it's not funny!" she complained.

"sorry" I said, calming down "come on, we should keep going"

"right" Lilly said. I started walking off, and she followed. I noticed she hung by me a lot, which is what she did in Tiny Woods.

"Lilly" I said "why do you like being with me so much?"

"I don't know" she said "I guess I'm kind of attached to you"

"so, you decided to team up with me because you liked me?" I asked

"I guess" Lilly replied "what about you? Why did you choose to stay with me?"

I thought for a moment "because you stayed with me when I needed it, and I felt like I needed to return the favor" I said

"aww! That's so sweet!" Lilly said "lead the way partner!"

I walked off in a random direction, with Lilly close behind me. I noticed she always stayed behind me, unless she was attacking a pokemon. She never left my side, even when she saw something I didn't, she never went to get it, she just told me and followed my lead. After a while, we got to the last floor, and found two Magnemites stuck together.

"there they are!" I said "lets get them out and separate them"

Lilly nodded and we left, dragging the apparently immobile Magnemites behind us. When we got out, they were all…ecstatic…I kind of lost track of what they said, but Lilly waved them off cheerfully. She then helped me get home.

"I really wish I could stay with you" Lilly said, as we stood in front of what was now my hut "but it doesn't fit two…plus, I have to get home."

"that's ok" I said, my tail sparking a bit "I enjoyed going on a mission with you"

Her eyes lit up at the coment, and I could tell she had enjoyed it too. "thanks! See you tomorrow!" she said, skipping down the path, and out of sight. I went into the hut myself, and laid down to sleep…but my mind wasn't done yet.

I could feel myself asleep, but I could see the world around me…which was all green waves.

"where…where am I?" I wondered out loud "is this a dream?" suddenly, a figure appeared for a moment "Oh? There's someone here. Who is it…? Someone I know…? …hmm…I can't remember…"

And my vision was black.

**Yay! Another chapter done! most of the dialogue is based off of a website, which is why I haven't been updating recently. This story is a stor**y **that's good for OC's, so I welcome them, and encourage them! However, if you're going to make an OC, make sure it matches whatever dungeon they'd be in. also, teams are allowed, but there are some guidelines that teams need to follow. PM me if you want to know more. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon mystery dungeon, or Pokémon itself.**

Chapter 3: a fight and rescue

The next day Lilly showed me Pokémon Square, which was nice, but not very interesting. She begged me to go on a mission from Pelipper Post office, since we didn't get any mail, but I was too tired and we spent the rest of the day talking to others. I had another strange dream that night, but what stuck out more was the earthquake that woke me up.

I shook my head after it subsided, and went back to sleep. I was woken up by a voice.

"Hello?" it asked "uh…you're Alex, right?"

I blinked, not saying anything

"Oh, right, you can't see us" it said. Suddenly, what looked like three brown hill-like creatures appeared. Dugtrio, I think. "We're pleased to meet you. We are Dugtrio. Last night, during the earthquake, our child Diglett was attacked…He was whisked away to the peak of a tall mountain. We can't climb that high, so we need your help. He was abducted by a Pokémon named Skarmory. He's really vicious, so be careful! We need to go now, bye!"

They disappeared before I could say a word.

"Wow, that was quick" I said, yawning "didn't even get the chance to say no…oh well!"

I walked out, and saw Lily walking up to the hut "morning Alex!" she said cheerily

"Morning Lilly!" I replied "we have a mission!"

"Oh?" she asked "already?"

"Yep" the Dugtrio popped out in between us, startling us both "our child Diglett was kidnapped! He was taken to mount steel's summit! Please help! Bye!" and they were gone.

"No saying no, right?" I said

"Uh…right" Lilly replied "let's go!"

We ran to mount steel. When we got there, we looked into the cave.

"So, this is mount steel" Lilly said

"That's right!" Dugtrio popped up in front of us "the peak is 9F! Thank you for your help! Bye!" and he was gone again.

"Well, let's go!" Lilly said, as she ran into the mountain.

We climbed for what seemed like hours, and about halfway through, we saw snow. Eevee wasn't cold because of her fur, and I managed to create enough energy to keep myself warm. After a bit, we got to the summit, where we saw Diglett on a platform.

"Look Alex, there's Diglett!" Lilly said.

"Are you ok?" I called over to him.

"I-I'm scared!" Diglett replied back.

Out of nowhere, a metallic bird Pokémon swooped in, landing in front of us. "You…what are you doing here?" it asked

"We came to rescue Diglett!" Lilly replied "Skarmory, stop doing this!"

"How dare you!" Skarmory replied "it's their fault! The earthquakes keep me up all night, and it's caused by this guy's family digging around everywhere!"

"Hey, that's not true!" Lilly said "sure, there's been a ton of earthquakes, but Digletts family couldn't have caused all that!"

"You be quiet!" he retorted "we'll fight if you keep this up!"

"We can't talk to him reasonably" Lilly said to me "we have to-"

"BRING IT ON!" I yelled, surprising both Lilly and Skarmory.

I got on all fours in front of Lilly defensively. I sent out a charge of electricity, which hit the Skarmory dead-on. Skarmory retaliated by slashing at me, which hurt, but luckily not too much. Lilly stood back, watching me battle. She knew she wouldn't be much help, but I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to help.

After a bit of fighting, the Skarmory stopped. "Grr…I can't keep up" it said "you win" it then took off.

"Yay! We-I mean, you won!" Lilly said happily.

I smiled, then looked at Diglett "you can come down now!"

"I-I can't" Diglett said "t-too scared!"

"We'll get you then!" Lilly said. She walked up to the chasm, then stopped "whoa…there's no way we're getting across that"

Then, the two Magnamite from Thunderwave cave came down. "We heard about this!" one of them said "we can rescue him from the sky!"

"Hold on tight!" the other said "and don't worry, we won't zap you!"

They took off, carrying the Diglett, and we left soon after.

When we got back, the Magnamite put the Diglett down "ohh…I was very scared. Maybe because I was so high up!" he said "my feet feel like their still walking on air!"

I could see we were all thinking the same thing: he has feet?

"Well, you're safe now!" Lilly said.

"Yes, I am" Diglett said "thank you so much!"

Dugtrio popped up "oh, you've been rescued!" he said.

I lost track of the conversation, but then the two ground-types left. The magnemites were about to leave, but Lilly stopped them.

"Why don't you guys join us?" she asked

"Join your team?" one of them asked

"Yea!" Lilly said "we couldn't have finished the job without you, and we could use your help"

"Yea, we could use a few helping hands" I said

"So, how about it?" Lilly asked

"A rescue team" one Magnamite said "that sounds fun!"

"But, if we need to rush over at any time, we need a nearby place to live" the other said "is there anywhere?"

"Uh…" Lilly said, obviously not having an answer

"Oh, well that's too bad!" the same Magnamite said, a bit too quickly "we got to go, see you later!" the pair rushed off

"Oh…" I said "that's too bad…"

"We need a sort of team area, I guess" Lilly said "let's stop by Wigglytuffs shop tomorrow, it wasn't open before and should have opened today!"

"Sounds like a plan" I said.

"Great!" Lilly replied "who knows, we might get a request once we're done too!"

"Yea, maybe" I said. I yawned "for now, I think we should go to sleep"

Lilly nodded "I agree" she said "good night!"

"Night!" I replied, going into the hut. I fell asleep quickly.

I had another weird dream that night. I was floating in the green mist again. This time, the Pokémon was clearer, and I could hear better. What it said? "You have to fulfill your role as a human"

**Yay! Another new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated recently, I haven't been feeling well, and that's been affecting my writing and thoughts, but I'll try** **to get back to writing! Note that as of right now, if you want me to put a chapter that develops character, then I'm more than willing to do so, and I'm more than welcoming of OCs. Remember: I love criticism, I'm open to input, and I love criticism. Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon mystery dungeon, or Pokémon itself.**

Chapter 4: friends!

I woke up still contemplating that dream. I shook my head and walked out of the hut, to see Lilly waiting.

"Morning Alex!" she said "are you ok? You look half asleep"

"Just some weird dreams" I replied

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"Well…" I said "I'm just kind of floating in this green haze…and then this Pokémon, Gardevoir, I think, will speak to me, but I can't hear it well. It said something about my role as a human"

"That's odd" she said. She seemed upset about something

"Maybe it has to do with why I'm a Pokémon" I said.

She thought for a moment "you said you're really a human, right?" she asked "so…do you maybe want to be human again?"

I thought for a moment. I hadn't really thought about becoming human again…after all, I was a Pokémon now, right? "I'm not sure" I said hesitantly.

"Can't decide, huh?" she asked "well, I guess you like being around me huh? Now come on, let's go to the square and get some friend areas!"

She darted off, but I tripped. By the time I had caught up, she was already talking to Wigglytuff "only the two areas?" Lilly asked.

"You could always buy more!" Wigglytuff said.

Lilly sighed "well, I like the plains, so I guess that's ok" she said.

The two Magnemites from Thunderwave cave floated over at that point "bzzt…if you're giving friend areas away, could you also give my friends the Power plant? I'd like to join their team" one asked.

"No problem!" Wigglytuff said "I'm giving it away today!" she did some sort of chant, and my vision flashed for a moment. I decided it was my imagination. "You can go to the power plant now!"

"Yay! I can join their team!" the first Magnamite said.

"Sorry!" the second said "I know my friend turned down your offer yesterday, but he thought it over and decided he REALLY wants to join. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Of course not!' Lilly said "we were the ones who asked after all!"

At that point, I lost track of their conversation because of a commotion in the square. They talked a bit, but I walked over to the main area. In the square was a Shiftry with two nuzleafs behind it, and a Jumpluff in front. The Pokémon normally there (Weeping Bell, snubbull, and Caterpie) were in different positions watching, with Lombre next to where I was.

"Please help my friend!" the Jumpluff begged "please I need help!"

"Forget it!" the Shiftry replied "we aren't about to work for that!"

"But my friend needs a gust of wind!" the Jumpluff begged "please!"

"What's going on?" Lilly asked, coming up next to me.

The Lombre turned to me "what? The scene over there?" Lombre said "Jumpluff is begging for a rescue mission, but not finding any luck. See the guy with the pointy nose? That's Shiftry, and he has a rescue team, but they're greedy, and they don't work unless they're paid highly."

I nodded, and looked back at the square, to see three Pokémon walking up. An Alakazam was leading a Charizard and a Tyranitar.

"Oh!" Shiftry said "uh, w-what do you want?"

"Rather cold hearted, aren't you?" Alakazam asked "Jumpluffs friend needs a strong wind, and your leafy fans can do just that. Why don't you help them out?"

"Grr…" Shiftry said "fine, we'll do it" they then walked out without another word.

"Who are those guys?" Lilly asked

"You don't know Alakazams team?" Lombre asked. He then started talking about each of the team members, but I zoned out. I could tell there was something special about them already.

"Th-thank you!" Jumpluff said, talking to Alakazam.

"No need to thank us" Alakazam said. They then started walking off, with Alakazam walking a bit slower than the others. They passed us, walked a few steps, then Alakazam stopped, turning to face us. Lilly and Lombre jumped back, but I stayed put.

"WH-what's wrong?" Lombre asked.

"What's up?" Charizard asked, repeating more or less the same question. I was just looking at Alakazam, doing something I'm sure most Pokémon wouldn't dare do.

"It's fine" Alakazam said "it's nothing" they then walked off.

"I have a feeling he's interested in you" Lilly said "but wow…how cool is he?"

"Yea…cool…" I said. My thoughts whirled with possibilities and questions, all of which were distracting me.

"Hey, Alex, are you ok?" Lilly asked.

"Uh, y-yea, I'm fine" I said, shaking my head. I had to remember Lilly was next to me "I feel tired though"

"Well, I was hoping we could go on a mission today" Lilly said "is something wrong?"

"I just…I don't know" I said "maybe I'm just homesick"

"How could you be homesick?" she asked "you don't remember home!"

"There's a lot of things I don't remember, I still miss the life I think I used to have" I said.

Lilly looked at me as we walked back to the hut "Alex…do you like me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"You said you liked spending time with me" Lilly said "but if I hadn't been the first thing you woke up to, and I had instead been another random Pokémon, would you still have made a rescue team with me?"

I thought for a moment. What if I hadn't been passed out when she saw me? What if I had actually been hostile towards her? No…I wouldn't have been hostile…that's not like me.

"Yes" I said "I wouldn't have hesitated"

Her eyes lit up "r-really?" she asked.

I nodded "I love helping others, after all" I said.

She hugged me, which was more like a tackle. "I'm so happy you said that!" Lilly said. She jumped off "well, night!"

"Night!" I said. She bounded off towards wherever she was sleeping, and I went into the hut. It wasn't long before I fell asleep, thinking about what might happen tomorrow…

**Yay! Another chapter done! I was supposed to update this yesterday, but being sick caused me to not finish writing, and I ended up posting today instead. But, don't worry! There's plenty more to come! I'd love to have some OC's, or at least some reviews, as both show people are actually reading my story! Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon mystery dungeon, or Pokémon itself.**

Chapter 5:opposition

The next day, I was woken up by yelling outside. Apparently, there were three Pokémon, a Medicham, an Ekans, and a Gengar as the leader, who called themselves Team Beanies. They took our mail, and Lilly didn't feel up to finding a new job, so she spent the rest of the day shopping, and I just slept all day.

The day after that, I walked outside to find Lilly waiting "morning Alex!" she said "sorry about yesterday, I was too upset"

"Its fine" I replied with a smile "let's go find a mission to do today"

"Alex! Lilly!" we looked over, and saw that Caterpie had called us, and was walking over "Please help my friend!"

"What happened?" I asked

"I was playing with my friend, a Metapod" he said "and then he got lost in the woods! He hasn't come back!"

"That sounds bad" I heard Gengar say, as he stepped up. I didn't have to have seen them the day before to know they were no good "have no fear, we'll save your chum Metapod"

"Hey! He came to us for help!" I yelled indignantly. I could tell Lilly would have said it, but I was a bit quicker to lose my temper.

"Keh you think you can do this rescue with your amateur leveled skill?" he replied mockingly. It took all my focus not to attack him right there "it doesn't matter who does the rescuing, the guy who does the rescuing is the hero. How about the person who brings the chum back first gets the reward, hmm?"

"But…I don't have any money" Caterpie said.

Lilly lost it at that point, and they had an argument about who could rescue Metapod. Little said, Team Meanies ran off to go save Metapod.

"Come on Alex!" Lilly said "we need to find Metapod before they do!"

"Right!" I agreed, and we took off.

We followed the map to a place called sinister woods, where we stopped at the entrance.

"This is it, this is where Metapod got lost" Lilly said "Gengar's team should have a lead on us, so let's hurry!"

"Right!" I said "we can't let them beat us!" and with that, we ran off.

There was more of the same in this dungeon, however, there were large puddles everywhere…and some floors were dark. The first one scared Lilly in particular.

"It's really dark in here" Lilly said, fear in her voice.

"If I could, I'd light the way" I said "but the dim light lets us see a little in front of us at least!"

"You're right" Lilly replied "besides, not like we can't handle anything that comes our way, right?"

"That's the spirit!" I said "now come on, we're a rescue team, and we should act like one!"

"Yea! A little darkness shouldn't scare me!" she said. The attitude soon faded when she heard a spooky howl and burst out crying in fear. I calmed her down, thankfully.

.eventually, after a lot of walking and battling, we got to the final floor. There was a clearing we got to, with a row of trees in front of us.

"We've come pretty far" Lilly said "I wonder if Metapod is up ahead"

"Hold it right there!" Team Beanies ran up and around us, blocking us from going any farther. I felt bad knowing we were outnumbered, but I felt like I could take them if I needed to "you know who's getting to Metapod first? We are, so we can't let you go ahead!"

"w-what?" Lilly said "why do you have to mess with us, Gengar?"

"Didn't we tell you?" Medicham said "our aim is world domination~"

I found it amusing how he liked to talk sing-song "Caterpies mama will give us a generous reward" Ekans said "and Caterpie will join too!"

"And for that, you're in our way" Gengar said "sorry, but you're party is up. Say good bye Lilly!"

Before they attacked, however, I got in front "then we'll fight!"

I charged at them, and they charged back. As I said, we were outnumbered, but we put up one heck of a fight! The battle went on for quite a bit, but in the end, we defeated them. They backed away a bit.

"Owowow!" Gengar said "you'll pay for this, don't you forget it!" they ran off quickly.

"Well, now that they're gone" Lilly said "let's find Metapod"

"Umm, excuse me" a Metapod walked up to us "are you maybe looking for me?"

"You must be Metapod" Lilly said happily "Caterpie was worried about you, let's get you home!"

"Yay! I was so scared!" Metapod said "I kept my shell hardened the whole time"

When we got back, both Metapod and Caterpie were elated.

"Yay!" Caterpie said "welcome back Metapod!"

"Thanks, Caterpie" Metapod said.

"And thank you Alex and Jake!" Caterpie said "but, I don't have any money"

"That's ok!" I said.

"Yea, we don't need a reward" Lilly said "seeing Metapod safe is enough"

"Cool! You're even more cool than I thought!" Caterpie said "I want to go on rescues when I grow up!"

"That would be awesome! Go for it!" Lilly said "oh! Speaking of which, we should make our base more awesome, Alex!"

The two bug Pokémon talked to Lilly, saying they wanted to join when they grow up, then they walked off.

"I'm a bit disappointed we didn't get a reward, but at least we got to show up team Beanies!" Lilly said.

"Yea, and we rescued Metapod" I said.

"Yea, that's a plus" Lilly replied, yawning. She then looked at me "you know…I like being with you…a lot…"

"Yea, well, I like being with you too!" I said happily.

Lilly looked at me a bit more, seeming conflicted, before finally deciding something "I should go, I'm tired, and I bet you are too" she said "night!"

"Night!" I replied. She ran off to her home, and I went into the hut that served as mine. Sleep came easily that day.

**Yay! New chapter! I'm sure many of you are thinking that just following the story line is boring, but as I've said, I don't have enough characters to elaborate more. Noted, I could twist the plot a bit, but still…it's tricky. That's why I want OC's so badly, it gives me a bit of room to work with! Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon mystery dungeon, or Pokémon itself.**

Chapter 6: rescuing the rescuer

The next day, I was woken up by Lilly "come on Sleepy head, I want to do something today!" she said

"But…I'm comfy" I said.

"Please Alex?" she begged.

"Oh…fine" I said, getting up. We walked out, to see Jumpluff floating over.

"Umm…is rescue team rescue here?" she asked.

"That's right!" Lilly said "wait…aren't you the Jumpluff from a few days ago? We saw Shiftry accept your rescue request"

"That's right" she said "but Shiftry hasn't come back yet"

"Really?" Lilly asked, shock obvious.

"Our friend Jumpluff got wedged between rocks" Jumpluff said "we Jumpluff can go anywhere the wind takes us, but there's been no wind recently, despite there being storm clouds"

"That's strange" Lilly said

"Shiftrys leafy fans can blow powerful winds" Jumpluff continued "we thought he could dislodge our friend…"

"But Shiftry hasn't come back" Lilly finished "doesn't seem that tuff a rescue"

"Then let's do it!" I said "lets save Jumpluff and Shiftry!"

"That's it then, we'll look for them" Lilly said

"R-really?" Jumpluff asked "thank you!"

"Leave it to us!" Lilly said.

"They're in a place called Silent Chasm." Jumpluff said "I hate to burden you, but you're our only hope!"

"No worries" Lilly said "let's go!" and with that, we ran off.

Jumpluff guided us this time, and when we got there, Lilly looked over the edge of the chasm. I have to say, it was a long way down.

"Wow…this is some cliff" Lilly said "so your friend is somewhere deep in this canyon?"

"Yes" Jumpluff said "I'm sorry to ask, but please help"

"It's not a problem!" Lilly said "come on Alex, let's go!"

"Wait!" Jumpluff said, stopping us.

"What's wrong?" I asked, beating Lilly to it.

"There's something I forgot to say" Jumpluff said. She hesitated "the canyon is named Silent Chasm…but it's rumored an amazing monster sleeps here"

"M-monster?" Lilly asked, obviously terrified now.

"Yea, but it's only folklore!" Jumpluff said "it's also true that Shiftry hasn't returned yet…I just thought you should know…"

I wasn't that scared. After all, I've seen some pretty scary Pokémon. Lilly, however, wasn't doing so well. She was visibly shaking. In fact, she had sat down, and was clutching her stomach.

"m-my stomach hurts!" she complained.

"A stomach ache?" Jumpluff asked "but, you were fine a moment ago"

"I-I know" Lilly said "but it r-really hurts!"

I looked at Lilly, who was looking at me with big eyes. I was ready to tell her to quit messing around and toughen up, but one look at her and I couldn't say it. What if she wasn't acting, and her stomach really hurt? I remember fear can sometimes cause your stomach to churn…but, looking at Jumpluff, I could see how hopeful she was. She had begged us to help, not just for her friend, but for Shiftry as well…I couldn't let either one of the girls down…but no one said Lilly had to come with me.

"Your stomach is really bad, huh?" I asked Lilly. She nodded "ok, then you can stay here"

Both Jumpluff and Lilly looked shocked "y-you're going alone?" Jumpluff asked.

"But Alex, we're a team!" Lilly said "and besides, you'll be crushed if you go in there alone!"

I looked at her "Lilly, I'd much rather go with you" I said "but I don't want to force you to go if your stomach hurts. Now, I could leave the mission for when you feel better, but as a rescue team, it's our duty to help Jumpluff, and Shiftry if he needs it"

"So…you're going" Lilly said "even if I don't?"

"That's right" I said. The concept of being away from Lilly scared me, but if Lilly would benefit from it, then I was willing to do it.

"No…I can't let you" Lilly said, standing up "I'll go" she looked at me with what looked like gratitude, though I couldn't tell why.

"Good" I said.

Lilly sighed "so, what's this monster like?" she asked

"I don't know much about it" Jumpluff replied "I don't even know if it exists"

Lilly sighed again "I guess we just have to hope it doesn't exist" she said "come on Alex!"

I nodded, then went in, with Lilly close behind me.

Normally, I was pretty tough. I forgot to mention that, during Sinister Woods, I had almost fainted several times, with Lilly moving me away being the only thing that saved me. Well, while Silent Chasm was shorter, the Pokémon were way tougher.

I took a nasty hit from a Yanma, and I was on low health. Lilly pushed me out of the way and hit it, defeating it. "Alex, are you ok?"

"I…I'm fine" I said, panting. I felt terrible, but I couldn't turn back and let Jumpluff down.

"No, you aren't" Lilly said "we should train a bit, this place is tougher than we thought"

"You aren't still worried about that monster, are you?" I asked.

"That's not it" Lilly said "you don't look well"

"We're getting to the end" I said "and that's final" I got up and stumbled on, ignoring the pain.

Lilly kept trying to persuade me to give up, but I didn't want to. At one point, she tried to get me to use an escape orb, but again I didn't budge…bad mistake.

A Weedle snuck up on Lilly and hit her "hey! No fair!" she yelled, hitting back. Despite being a weaker Pokémon, the Weedle seemed to outmatch her.

"Lilly, let me through!" I said, trying to act better than I was.

"No, I'm not as hurt as you" she said. True, she seemed fine while I was ready to pass out, but I had better attacks in the situation.

"Lilly, I can take it" I said.

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me" she said.

I pushed her behind me, trying to protect her…bad move. The Weedle choose that moment to use poison sting, which took away what little health I had.

"Alex!" Lilly yelled. That's all I heard before the world went black.

**Yay! Another chapter! Now, there are two paths this story can take at this moment. Option 1: the mission can be a failure, and Alex and Lilly can be sent back home. Option 2: I can introduce a new team, who will be the team that rescues Alex and Lilly. If you want option 2, I'm going to need a team! Remember: I love input, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon mystery dungeon, or Pokémon itself.**

Chapter 7: rescued

"are you sure he's ok?" I recognized the voice of Lilly.

"his cheeks are brighter than before" an unfamiliar voice said "though, that could mean anything"

"I think he's waking up!" another voice said.

"Alex?" Lilly asked.

My eyes fluttered open. I was still in the canyon, just like before. Nothing seemed changed, except instead of the one weedle, there were three other pokemon near Lilly. There was a Polywag, a Chikorita, and a Charmander.

"yay! He's alive!" the polywag said cheerfully.

"Alex!" Lilly hugged me "thank goodness you're ok!"

"y-yea" I said shakily "what…what happened?"

"apparently, a Weedle knocked you out" the Chikorita said "luckily, this Eevee…Lilly, I think…thought to send a rescue request"

"so…you guys rescued us?" I asked. "while we were on a rescue mission?"

"it's nothing to be ashamed of" the Charmander said "just be more careful"

"anyways, we should go back to our guild" Chikorita said "are you sure you don't want to be taken to town?"

"yea, we're good" Lilly said "thanks for everything!"

"bye!" the three said. they then ran off, probably to help someone else.

Lilly turned to me "lets keep going" she said. her voice, normally cheerful, had no emotion in it. I may not have my memory, but I know enough about people to know that she was upset.

It took us a while, especially since Lilly insisted we stop any time I got hit, but we finally got to the final floor. We walked to a open clearing.

"Jumpluffs friend is supposed to be around here, right?" Lilly asked, seeming her cheerful self again. As if on cue, a Jumpluff came floating over "oh, hey! we came to rescue you, are you alright?"

"yes…" the Jumpluff said "I'm fine, but…"

"Great!" Lilly said cheerfully "your friend is waiting"

"Shiftry is in the back" the Jumpluff said, seeming upset.

"huh? Come on Shiftry!" Lilly called. We went over to find Shiftry passed out, probably the way I looked "Hey! are you alright! Get up!"

"ugg…forget about me" Shiftry said "get away from here!"

"g-get away?" Lilly asked. suddenly, the place turned pitched black "w-what happened? I can't see!"

There was a loud screech "it's coming…" Shiftry said.

Before any of us could say anything, there was a loud voice "move aside you!" it said. lights flashed, but I couldn't quite make out the scenery "he dared to disturb my sleep! I have no mercy for meddlers, and that includes you!"

There was another loud screech, and we could see again. Shiftry was gone, and hovering where he was moments ago, was a large yellow bird. I could feel the static in the air, and I realized who it was.

"sh-shiftry's gone!" Lilly said.

"I am Zapados, the embodiment of lightning" the bird said "if you wish to save Shiftry, you must scale Mount Thunder" it then took off.

"Zapados…so that's the legendary monster" Lilly said.

We returned to the town, and Jumpluff was waiting.

"yay! Saved! I'm so happy!" the saved Jumpluff said "but...Shiftry is in trouble now"

"what exactly happened?" Lilly asked

"well…" Jumpluff started "Shiftry whipped up some wind, which released me from between the rocks, but it also tore a thunder cloud in two, which is when the monster appeared."

"the monster…it said it was Zapdose" Lilly said

"did you say Zapdos?" Alakazam was walking up with his team, and must have overheard the conversation "Zapdos is one of the legendary bird pokemon…I heard it had been sleeping for a long time"

"so…" Lilly said "Shiftry woke it up?"

"no, Shiftrys winds were only the trigger" he replied ""the lack of winds was already unnatural, probably caused by the amount of natural disasters recently. Zapdos was enraged from being awoken from it's sleep. Shiftry must be saved"

"but Zapdos won't be easy" Tyranitar said.

"I know" Alakazam replied "we will need to be cautious"

"we'll go too!" Lilly said "We'll go help Shiftry!"

"what? This is dangerous!" Alakazam said "Zapdos is powerful, it will be too much for your skill level"

"hey! we aren't that whimpy!" Lilly said "besides, we aren't scared of him, right Alex?"

"Right!" I said "I'm not scared"

"have you ever been hit with an electric blast?" Charizard asked "It'll leave you stunned and shaking"

"I'm made of electricity" I replied with confidence.

"he's wickedly tough" Tyranitar said "he might gobble you up for a snack"

"so might any other pokemon" I said.

"we're a rescue team" Lilly said "we want to help Shiftry"

"fine, I see you have courage" Alakazam said "our two make our ways seperatly through mount Thunder. We will go when we are ready. You should only head out when you are fully prepared."

"got it" I said.

They walked off, then Lilly turned to me. "looks like another rescue, huh?" she asked. however, she was much less cheerful than before.

"Lilly…" I said "what-"

"do you realized how worried I was about you?" she asked, mostly emotionless "what if team Skye never got my request? What if you had been more hurt than I thought?"

"how did you get their name?" I asked.

"does it matter?" she asked, upset now "you could have died!"

"I was protecting you" I said.

"I was protecting YOU!" she retorted "you were too badly hurt to fight!"

"you weren't doing very much damage" I said "I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt…you're all I know of this place"

She looked at me for a moment, finally understanding what I meant "…you would have been more lost without me than me without you" she said. she then hugged me "but never, EVER, do that again…got it?"

I smiled "I wont, I promise" I said, returning her hug.

She let go and backed away "get a good nights rest, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow" she said, back to her cheery self "night!"

"night!" I replied. I went back into the hut and fell asleep quickly.

**Yay! Another chapter done! note that team Skye is definitely not mine, but belongs to a friend of mine. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon mystery dungeon, or Pokémon itself.**

Chapter 8: bird of lightning

I yawned as I walked out of the hut. The sun was bright today, promising good whether…which was good, considering we couldn't go on any rescues today.

"Morning Alex" Lilly said, cheerful as always. I looked at her. She usually didn't wear anything, but today she was wearing a pink bow. "Ready for Mount Thunder?"

"Why are you wearing a bow?" I asked.

"Oh, this will help my attack and defense" she said. I had a feeling that wasn't the only reason she was wearing it, but I let it go.

"Ok, anything I should wear?" I asked.

She thought for a moment "not that I can think of" she said.

"Then let's go" I said.

We followed our map to Mount Thunder, where we stopped at the entrance to the cave.

"This must be the foot of mount thunder…I wonder if Alakazams team is already in there…" Lilly said. I realized she was shaking "brr…I'm shaking..."

"It's ok Lilly, I'll protect you" I said.

She looked at me. In the light the mountain didn't block, Lilly looked stunning. Her bow managed to catch the light perfectly, making it seem VERY pretty.

"Who's going to protect you though?" she asked.

"You will" I said "because we're a team, remember?"

She looked at me, then back at the cave "you're right" she said "let's go!"

We ran into the cave. When we got to the summit, I noticed it was basically a connecting room with a Kangaskhan statue in the middle.

"Huh, what's a statue doing in the middle of a dungeon?" I asked

"I've heard of these!" Lilly said "we can come back here if either one of us is defeated!"

"Cool!" I said "in that case, let's rest here"

"Ok!" Lilly said.

After a bit of rest, we headed off again. It wasn't much longer before we got to the peak.

"This is it Lilly" I said "this is the peak."

Lilly looked around "Zapdos! We came to rescue Shiftry!" she yelled "Show yourself!"

There was a loud cry, before Zapdos swung down "I warned you, I have no mercy for meddlers" he said.

Lilly was shaking again, and couldn't speak "Zapdos, let Shiftry go!" I said "we're a rescue team!"

Zapdos looked at me. "You must be determined, to utter such words" he said "Then you shall answer…to my great and righteous furry!"

I moved in front of Lilly protectively as the battle started. Even though I was weak, I could put up a fight. Lilly quickly darted to the back of the room as I charged Zapdos…quite literally, since I used volt-tackle. Zapdos tried several times to use electric moves, but I couldn't be paralyzed, and I absorbed most of the energy. A couple times Zapdos tried to attack Lilly, but I was able to redirect it, and Lilly was never hit.

About halfway through, Lilly decided to start shouting out help. "Try to blind side him!" "Don't use electric attacks!" "You have a blast seed use it!"

There was one point where I was almost defeated, luckily I ate the reviver seed and it worked quickly enough to keep me from passing out, and I continued fighting. After a while, Zapdos was defeated.

Zapdos let out a screech, though not as loud this time, then Alakazams team came up behind us "what's going on here?" Alakazam asked.

I was amazed we had beaten them here, Zapdos wasn't though. "Urrggh! Uwoah!"

Zapdos sprang up, electricity surrounding him. Charizard got in front "you want more?" he asked "I'll take you on!"

"Enough! That's enough fighting." Zapdos said "I've calmed down. Take Shiftry back. You kids... you've impressed me. But... things won't be this easy next time. I will go all out next time, so you'd best be prepared! Until then, you'd better hone your skills!"

As Zapdos took off, Shiftry was left behind "look! There's Shiftry!" I said.

"Are you ok?" Charizard asked.

"Ungh…uh, yea" Shiftry said "somehow I am…"

"Yay! You're safe!" Lilly said, apparently no longer scared.

"But, that was an eye-opener" Tyranitar said "driving off Zapdos"

"I agree" Charizard said "You're awfully strong for a plain Pikachu"

"I sensed it when we first met" Alakazam said "perhaps…you aren't a Pokémon, are you?"

I blinked in surprise, though Lilly showed it more "Wow! How can you tell that?" she asked "but…you're right, Alex is human"

"What?"

"A human?"

"Is that possible? Can something like that happen?"

"I don't know what happened either" I said "I just woke up one day and I was a Pokémon"

"He doesn't remember a thing about being human either" Lilly said "Alakazam, do you know why Alex is a Pokémon?"

"No, I can't determine that" he said "however…there is a way of unveiling the truth"

"Really? How?" Lilly asked.

"Make way to the Hill of the Ancients." Alakazam said "There, you will find a Pokémon that stares into the sun all day... A Pokémon who is said to see into the future. Xatu is his name. He should shed light on your puzzling friend"

"Okay! We should go see him!" Lilly said "come on Alex, we're going to Hill of the Ancients! Shiftry, you should head back too. We should hurry!"

"Uh…yea" Shiftry said "I guess we should"

They started walking off, but I didn't move. I had only been paying half attention, as I was too busy looking across the peak. There were tons of clouds, all of them filled with lightning. It was hypnotizing…to the point where I almost didn't notice Lilly leaving.

"Come on Alex!" she said "let's go back"

"Uh…right" I said, walking off after her.

She practically had to carry me part of the way, because I finally realized how tired I was and collapsed. She laid me in bed, giggling "sweet dreams Alex" she said, then she walked out. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I don't really have a lot to say about this chapter…either that or I just forgot what I was going to say…oh well! Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon mystery dungeon, or Pokémon itself.**

Chapter 9: an unanswered question

I woke up and yawned. I remembered that today was the day we were going to The Hill of Ancients, in order to ask Xatu about my past. Questions whirled through my head as I started thinking about it. Am I maybe an actual pokemon, and my memory got messed up? Did I willingly choose this, and something went wrong? Did a pokemon set a curse on me? for some reason, the last one felt familiar, but I couldn't find out why.

I shook my head and went out, to find Lilly waiting excitedly "morning Alex!" she said "I asked around yesterday, and I found out that The Hill of Ancients is in the Great Canyon, at the peak"

"we should head there right away" I said "I have some apples we can eat if we get hungry"

"good" Lilly said "let's go!" she said. she started walking off, but a thought finally stuck out…what if she was attatched to me for a different reason? When I didn't follow her, she turned around "is something wrong?"

"it's ok, it's nothing" I said, not wanting to get her upset.

"come on" Lilly said "it'll be better if you talk about it!"

I thought for a moment, trying to phrase the question right "why do you try so hard?" I asked. I realized that didn't sound the way I thought it would.

"why?" she asked, tilting her head slightly "you need to ask?"

"I told you it was nothing" I said quietly.

"it's a good question, actually" Lilly said "I hadn't really thought about it, but I guess it's the same reason I want to stay with you: I care about you"

I looked at her, then smiled "good, because I care about you too" I said. I hugged her "come on, let's go to the Great Cannyon" I said.

"yea, the sooner the better" she replied. We then ran off.

We followed the map to the Hill of Ancients, where we stopped at the entrance "this is it, right?" I asked.

"that's what the map says" Lilly said "so, let's go!" and with that, we ran in.

After a lot of fighting and walking, we got to the final set of stairs "this is it…where we find out what happened" I said.

"Alex, hang on" Lilly said.

I turned to her "what's wrong?" I asked

She hesitated "I want you to know" Lilly said "that regardless of what Xatu says, you're still my best friend…ok?"

I nodded "and you're still mine" I said. with that, we headed up the stairs. the top was basically a large, barren area.

"this is it, the Hill of Ancients" Lilly said "oh! Look over there"

Looking towards the sun, we saw a tall figure staring into it. He seemed kind of ominus, but we walked closer anyways "that must be Xatu" I said.

"better ask" Lilly said, getting closer "excuse me, are you maybe Xatu?"

No response.

"hello?" Lilly asked.

No response.

"maybe he dosen't hear me, hello?" she asked. when she didn't get a response again, she tried standing in front of him "hellooooooooo?"

There was still no response, and she sighed "he's not responding" Lilly said "he might be asleep on his feet…what should we do Alex?"

I thought for a moment. We could tickle him…or we could attack him. seeing Lilly, I figured she'd be bad at tickling, so although I felt bad, I told her the only thing I thought could work... "try attacking"

"a-atack?" she asked "n-no way! He's creepy, it'll be scar for sure!"

"come on Lilly" I said.

"…oh, fine" she said "but you have to back me up"

"I will!" I said

"ok…" she said, lining up behind him "three…two…"

Xatu let out a loud screech, causing Lilly to jump back in surprise.

"witness it…the sinking of the sun" he said "Indeed. I am Xatu, you figured out my identity…you are not ordinary…"

"guessed your identity?" Lilly asked "that's a bit of an exaggeration"

"…no, I can tell" Xatu said "you are no ordinary pokemon…you, you're human, correct?" he asked me the question.

"h-how could you tell?" Lilly asked

"All day... I stare at the sun unblinking." He said "It gives me sight for all things. The past and the future, too."

I'd think it would hurt his eyes, but apparently he saw more than we could.

"then…we need to ask you something" Lilly said "this is my friend, Alex. he woke up one morning as a pokemon, without any memory. You could tell us about it, right?"

"The calamities of nature…there have been many recently" he said "they occur because of the worlds balance being upset…and Alex becoming a pokemon is tied to that inseperably"

"wait…Alex becoming a pokemon is related to the disasters? How?" Lilly asked. Xatu didn't answer "hey, why are you quiet all of a sudden?"

"there are bigger concerns" Xatu said "if the worlds balance isn't restored, the unthinkable will fall on the world."

Before anyone said another word, my mind whirled again. This all seemed familiar somehow…like I've been through this a bunch of times…but when? And how?

"the unthinkable?" Lilly asked, clearly shocked and scared.

"Every day I see it" he said "the same futer…I dread it"

"Xatu…" Lilly said "what futer?"

"I fear it" Xatu said "the worlds destruction"

Both of us showed shock now "worlds destruction?" I asked "how?"

"now is not the time" Xatu said "go, rest"

"he's right" Lilly said "we can figure this out later"

I nodded reluctantly and headed back. Lilly had to carry me most of the way again, but I managed to stand up at the entrance.

"night Lilly" I said.

"night Alex!" she replied. She then walked off.

My thoughts were filled with scenarios and questions. However, one thought was different from the rest…it was clearer…the final thought I had before I went to sleep puzzled me the most: I've seen this before…but where, and how?

**Yay! Another chapter done! for those of you who haven't played PMD: Red Rescue team, then note that there's a major part of intense plot coming up. Why am I saying this? Well, the next chapter might be a bit…rushed and/or lengthy because of it. Just wanted to give a fair warning! Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon mystery dungeon, or Pokémon itself.**

**Note: this chapter covers several days, and may be lengthy to an extent. Be warned. Also, from this chapter on, there are major spoilers throughout the story.**

Chapter 10: a tale to remember

I woke up and already had a bad feeling. I shook it off and walked outside to see Lilly waiting.

"Morning Alex!" she said cheerily "umm…I wanted to ask you something"

"Go ahead" I said.

"Well..." she hesitated "you know what Xatu said yesterday? Well, I was wondering, does it bother you?"

"Yea, kind of" I said.

"I thought you would be" Lilly said "it's just…with everything happening, I feel kind of useless, especially since I can't quite figure out what the balance is…do you know?"

I thought for a moment. I knew it, yes, but it would be VERY hard to explain it all… "I can't really explain it well" I said "most of it is based on me being human"

She just gave me a puzzled look. "Uh…yea, I guess…" she said "whatever, let's go into the square today"

"Ok!" I said happily. We went in, and immediately saw there was a lot of talking.

"Huh, I wonder what's going on" Lilly said.

The Pokémon normally in the square were talking about some legend that apparently was said to actually be true…it rang a bell to me for some reason, but Lilly obviously had no clue. We decided to go up to them and ask.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, you know the Ninetales legend?" Lombre asked "the old legend?"

"Actually…we don't" Lilly said.

"What? You don't know?" Lombre asked "it's that fairy tale about how you'll get cursed if you touch one of Ninetales tales. You should talk to whiscash if you want to know more about it"

I had talked to Whiscash a few times before, and he always told stories that were interesting…I didn't see why we shouldn't ask.

"Let's do that then" I said "we could learn something valuable"

"Or just folklore" Lilly said "but you're right"

We went over to Whiscash pond, where Caterpie and Metapod stayed with Whiscash. I walked up to Whiscash.

"Hi Whiscash" I said

"Hello Alex" he said "you wish to hear me tell old folklore?"

"Actually, we were interested in a particular legend" I said "the Ninetales curse, know about it?"

"Oh, you wish to hear about that?" he asked.

"Yes please" I said.

"Ok! Let me recount the tale" he said happily. "There once lived a Pokémon by the name of Ninetales. Now, Ninetales had many tails, all of them imbued with psychic power... It was said that anyone so foolish as to touch a tail would be cursed for a thousand years. But there was someone so foolish as to grab a tail. And it was a human."

"a-a human?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, a human" Whiscash continued "The human that grabbed the tail was subjected to the thousand-year curse. However, just when the curse was cast, a Pokémon named Gardevoir shielded the human, and sacrificed herself to absorb the curse"

"Why?" Lilly asked "Why would Gardevoir take the humans place?"

"To Gardevoir, the human was her partner" Whiscash said "there exists strong bonds between humans and Pokémon"

"But humans..." Lilly said "aren't there good and bad ones?"

"Correct" whiscash said "Taking pity on Gardevoir, Ninetales asked the human this... 'Do you wish to save Gardevoir?' it asked... but the human had already abandoned Gardevoir and fled. Ninetales became disillusioned with the human, and it made this prediction: 'That human will one day be reborn as a Pokémon...'"

"What? A human turned into a Pokémon?" Lilly asked, shocked.

"'And when the human becomes a Pokémon, the world's balance will be upset...'" Whiscash finished "And that is how the legend ends. Well? Did you find it interesting?"

Lilly was speechless "uh…very interesting" I said, my mind whirling "thank you Whiscash"

"If you wish to hear the tale again, just come see me!" he replied happily.

I nodded and we went out.

When we got to the base, Lilly stopped me "Alex…I…I want to go to bed early" she said.

"Its fine" I replied.

She nodded "see you tomorrow" she said. She started to walk off but stopped. After a moment, she ran back and hugged me "I'm sorry Alex! I started doubting you!" she was practically crying now.

"It's ok Lilly" I said.

She stepped back a bit "you know what?" she said "no matter what, you aren't the kind of person to abandon a Pokémon…so there's no reason to doubt you"

I smiled "thanks Lilly" I said "now let's get some rest"

She nodded and walked off.

I had the strange dream again…but this time it was different. The Pokémon appeared again.

"w-who are you?" I asked.

"…I am…I am Gardevoir" the Pokémon said

"Ga-Gardivoir?" I asked

"I'm so glad, finally!" she said happily "finally I get to meet you!"

"…finally meet me?" I asked "you knew me before?"

"I am you're…"

And she faded

"Wait, no, come back!" I said. But she was gone…and I soon woke up.

The atmosphere felt different when I went out. Lilly wasn't there, and I could hear talking from the square. I walked over to see everyone gathered around Gengar, the shop keepers and Caterpie included. I walked up next to Lilly.

"Hi Alex" she said quietly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Apparently, Gengar was with us" she replied "he's getting the town all riled up now"

He was talking about how to get the balance back to normal now.

"…Then, if the human's gone, everything should return to normal, correct?" he asked.

"That's true…" Lombre agreed

"When you put it that way, maybe you're right" snubbull agreed.

"And the human is a rotten coward that abandoned Gardevoir, so he can't complain" he said. Then he turned to me. Before he said anything my heart dropped "…isn't that right, Alex?"

The Pokémon reacted with shock.

"Alex, is that true?" Snubbull asked.

Lilly tried to answer, but Snubbull wouldn't let her…and I stayed silent. All the events recently, they all added up to the same thing…I was turned into a Pokémon, and the disasters are connected to it. I had lost confidence in myself.

"Alex…" Caterpie said

"Looks like you have nothing to say in your defense, Alex!" Gengar said "That's how it is, fellow Pokémon. Let's get rid of Alex and regain peace!"

They all crowded around me and Lilly, and I could see Lilly start to panic

"W-wait a moment!" Lilly said "what's gotten into all of you?"

"Alex…forgives me" Lombre said. I barley had time to register the statement before he attacked. I jumped out of the way just in time, and Lilly got in front of him.

"Alex, run!" Lilly yelled. We darted off before anyone could hit us.

We stopped outside my base. I was out of breath.

"Wow…I never expected everyone to attack us like that" Lilly said "but Alex, why didn't you defend yourself?"

I was silent for a moment "I…I can't keep it up" I said "I'm obviously guilty…I shouldn't be on your rescue team"

"Alex, of course you should" Lilly said "there's no way you're the human in the legend"

"Then why am I here?" I asked, a bit more harshly than I should have "Why did I happen to be a Pokémon at JUST the right moment?"

"Alex, no one knows that" Lilly said.

"I…I saw Gardevoir in my dream" I said "I'm somehow connected to her…and that means I'm a part of the legend"

"Alex, you don't need memory to know what you were like before" Lilly said "and I know you weren't someone who would abandon a Pokémon"

I was quiet. I thought Lilly would keep talking, but Alakazams team came in at that point.

"Oh!" she said "Alakazam!"

I was too distracted to pay attention. Seeing team A.C.T…I realized neither I nor Lilly would be safe here…it was echoed in what Alakazam said. Tomorrow we'd have to leave before the others woke up, or we'd be dead…

I went to bed that night with a choice: stay and die, leave with Lilly…or go alone…

**Yay! Another chapter done! This has to be the longest chapter yet…but I made it that way on purpose. In this chapter, a major event is played out, and I've decided to make it a bit more interesting. You see, in this point in the game, the main character and his/her partner run away. I'm opening another option: have Alex leave before Lilly wakes up. I'd like you guys to help me decide! Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon mystery dungeon, or Pokémon itself.**

Chapter 11: taking flight

I woke up early that day. Lilly was waiting outside, even though it was early…but I decided it was too dangerous to bring her.

"Morning Lilly" I said, before she could say anything.

"Morning!" she replied "ready to go?"

"No…not yet" I said. The truth was, I was ready to go, but didn't want her coming "Lilly, I should go alone"

"Alex, I'm coming with you" Lilly said "everyone knows I support you, and if they catch me, I'm in trouble too"

"Then don't come with me" I said "stay here, find another rescue team to join"

"I said no" Lilly said "I'm staying with you"

I was tired of fighting with her…but I knew she wouldn't let me go "Lilly…I don't want you hurt" I said "they're after me, and they won't stop no matter what…but if you stay here, leave me and stay safe, you'd be able to keep helping Pokémon…you'd be alive"

Lilly looked at me "it wouldn't be worth it if I knew my partner wasn't safe" she said quietly.

I hesitated "…you believe in me that much?" I asked.

She looked at me with an emotion I couldn't recognize. Before she could speak though, I heard Caterpies voice.

"Alex!" he called. We turned and saw Caterpie, Metapod, and the two Jumpluff walking up to us.

"Caterpie? Metapod and Jumpluff too?" Lilly asked. Her wording confused me, but it was minor.

"I'm glad we made it!" Caterpie said.

"We wanted to see you off, Alex!" one of the Jumpluff said.

"m-me too" a voice I recognized as Diglett said, just then he came out of the ground next to us. "I wanted to see you off too"

"Wow…" Lilly said. She seemed at the verge of tears, and I didn't blame her. Pelipper came with a letter at that moment, putting it in the mailbox before flying off again.

"Oh, a letter!" Lilly said.

Before she could get it, I took it and read it out loud "Take care! It's farewell, but only for now. Until the day I can deliver mail to you again... I'll always be waiting. -The wandering postal carrier, Pelipper-" I read.

Lilly was practically in tears now "wow…thank you everyone" I said, trying to control my emotions "you all believe in us so much…"

"The others will wake up soon" Lilly said; finally calm enough to talk "we should go"

"Right" I said "bye everyone!"

We ran off. There were disasters everywhere…eventually, we got to a cave.

"Wow…we sure came a long way…" Lilly said "all those places…"

"I know Lilly" I said "let's get proof of my innocence as soon as possible, then we can get back to being a rescue team"

"So…you believe in yourself now?" she asked.

"No" I said "and when they catch up, I'm not letting you get hurt"

"Alex…all those people believe in you, and you still doubt yourself?" she asked "Alex, there's no one I believe in more…and I think, out of everyone, you'd be the last person to abandon a Pokémon"

I hesitated "why do you care so much about me?" I asked.

Before she could answer, we heard voices "hey, there they are!"

"Eep! Run!" Lilly said. We ran into the cave immediately.

It wasn't hard to lose them in the cave, but I knew they would still find us. We ran out of the cave and kept running. Luckily, the others didn't keep up. Unfortunately, what was ahead of us was a volcano…Mount Blaze, according to the map.

"Whoa…a mountain of fire!" Lilly said "can we even go through it?"

"I don't know" I said. Then I looked and saw the others were gaining "but we better try!"

"Eep!"Lilly cried out. And with that, we darted off towards the mountain.

After a bit, we came to the cave entrance, and managed to hide from the others. When they passed, we came out of hiding "ok…I think we lost them" I said.

"Good…I'm exaughsted" Lilly said.

"we should keep moving…I think some of the stronger Pokémon will figure out we mean to cross through here" I said "if they catch us, there's no way we can fight them off"

Then, I saw a Kangaskhan statue, but it was different. I walked up to it, and saw I could put our money and items in it "hey, this one has storage!" I said.

"Good…to know" Lilly panted.

I looked inside, and found all of our things from Kangaskhan storage. I decided not to mention it to Lilly, and just put the extra items and all our money in. I did keep most of the food though, especially a couple white gummies that Lilly didn't know I had. Hey, who says I can't decide to give her a treat?

"Do we have to keep going?" Lilly asked.

I looked at the cave. There were two paths; Rock path and Mount Blaze…don't ask how I knew the names. I looked at Rock path, but noticed an identical path ran parallel to the first one. I decided it was a loop, then looked at mount Blaze. While there was only one path, the path looked scary…and I could see lava inside. I knew that the volcano was VERY active, though I don't know how I knew…

"Yes" I said "and Mount Blaze is the way to go" I said

"But…that looks so scary…" Lilly said.

"You could always just stay here" I replied "say that you realized I should be killed, but I managed to escape through here"

"If they'd even listen to me" Lilly muttered. Then she gave me a determined look "besides, I'm not leaving your side!"

I looked at her, then looked at the mountain, then back at her. We were well hidden, and she really did look exaughsted…

"Fine, we can sleep" I said "but not for too long, we need to keep going"

"Yay!" Lilly said, before immediately collapsing. I rolled my eyes and laid down, then fell asleep.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I decided to let Lilly stay with Alex, since it gives me an opportunity to expand a bit on character. Remember: I love input, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon mystery dungeon, or Pokémon itself.**

Chapter 12: volcanic peak

I woke up to see Lilly already awake. She was looking into the cave, and I could see she was scared. "Morning Lilly" I said gently.

"Morning" she replied. Her voice was emotionless, as if she was thinking.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked "you aren't human, they don't blame you"

"I don't care" Lilly said, determined "I'm not leaving you"

I sighed. There was only one thing to do now… "Then let's go I said "together"

She looked at me. Her expression was emotionless determination, something I had never seen her portray "together" she said. She jumped up and followed as I led her inside.

Lilly was back to her usual self after a few minutes. We had a hard time getting through the mountain, not because the Pokémon were hard to fight, but because of the immense heat. I was ok, my electricity keeping me cool somehow, Lilly on the other hand had a coat of fur, and she was obviously overheating. We got to a resting point, and she collapsed.

"So…hot…" she said.

"You see, this is why you need portable water" I said.

"Wouldn't…be hard…with water…Pokémon" she managed to say.

"It feels cooler up here" I said "I think we're near the peak"

"Y...yay" Lilly said.

I sighed. Lilly could endure multiple fire attacks and be fine, but the one attack that always got her was sunny day, which made it so hot she often collapsed from overheating.

I ran my hands through her fur the way someone would ruffle their hair to cool off. "Come on Lilly, 2 more floors tops" I reassured her.

"Ok…" she said, a bit more steadily than before. She got up "let's go"

I nodded and we went ahead. The thinner air allowed more heat to escape, allowing the air in the cave to be cooler…but not much. Something was off for sure…

We got to the peak quickly "this looks like it's it" I said. One side was full of lava, some of it shooting up in small spouts. Thankfully, none of it fell on top of us. "Wow…I know this is a volcano, but there's a lot more lava than usual"

"Yea and it's SUPER hot" Lilly said. She shook herself, trying to fluff out her fur "I don't like it…come on, let's get through quickly"

Before we could move, a voice echoed "halt!" the area got dark.

"W-why is it so dark?" Lilly asked fearfully

"I can hear the mountain's screams..." the voice said "It is shrieking in pain... Someone is causing Mt. Blaze to writhe in agony! Is it you?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said "we didn't cause anything, we were just passing through…who are you anyways? Come on out!"

There was a flash "the mountains rage is my rage!" suddenly, a fiery bird came flying down, knocking us back a bit "I am Moltres! The warrior of fire am I! There is no forgiving those who befoul the mountain! En garde!"

Crud, this would be tough. The battle was REALLY long, and Lily was so heat-exhausted that I had to fight by myself. When we finally finished the battle, Moltres was defeated.

"Urggggh!" Moltres groaned "I'm not done! I'm not finished yet!"

He got up, prepared for another fight…but I wasn't.

"H-hang on!" Lilly said. Moltres paused "we didn't come to cause trouble"

She had gotten Moltres to listen, so I took my chance "we came here because we were chased here" I said. Lilly interrupted before I could say more.

"This mountain isn't the only thing suffering" she said "there's natural disasters everywhere, and we want to help…but we're on the run and can't"

Moltres thought for a moment "do you say that sincerely?" he asked.

"If you think I'm lying, look into my eyes" she said.

They locked gazes for a moment. Then Moltres screeched, causing Lilly to yelp in fear.

"I believe you" he said. "You may pass. Get through Mt. Blaze. And... Promise me this. Promise me that you will find the cause of the calamities that wrack our world... and stop the disasters from sowing more destruction and suffering."

"Alright, we'll do that" I said "I promise"

"...I will hold you to that promise. You've made me believe that you will honor that promise. If you do not forget... the courage you showed in facing me."

He screeched again, causing us both to jump "i-is there something else?" I asked.

"No…I was preparing to take off" he replied.

"Oh…" I replied simply. Thinking about it now, it was kind of funny how we got scared for nothing…heh…

"Farewell!" he said. And with that, he took off.

"Wow…that was scary…" Lilly said "come on, let's keep going!"

We slowly walked to a remote spot, and promptly collapsed "I'm…tired…" I said.

"About…time…" Lilly replied, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

After a moment to catch our breath, we both sat up "Lilly…we need to keep going" I said.

"Come on Alex" she replied "what Pokémon could possibly get through that?"

"Us" I said, pointing out the obvious "and Alakazams team"

She was silent "you're right..." she said "but they aren't near us, it wouldn't hurt to rest a little"

"I guess you're right" I said, then I looked over the cliff "besides, that's a view you just can't miss!"

Mount blaze looked tiny all the way out here, where we were. It was amazing how far we traveled, especially with how exhausted we were.

"Alex…I'm scared" Lilly said.

"You've said that" I replied.

"I know" she said "but…what if they catch up? What if they find us, and we don't have a chance to fight back?"

"Then I'd choose no one else to die with" I said.

"But…you said you wanted me to stay" she argued.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt" I replied gently "but that won't happen"

"You're right…" she said sleepily. Before I knew it, we were both asleep.

**Wow…how long has it been since I updated? I caught a cold a while ago, and the energy drain caused me to lose interest in writing. I've recovered now though, so expect more frequent updates! Thanks to all of those who waited patiently! Remember: I love input, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


End file.
